School Yard Lover
by GintaGirl
Summary: School yard lover:Kagome is going to a new school and on her way to school she meets a boy and who is this hot young man easy kouga frist fic ever so please be nice and r
1. Chapter 1

School yard lover

Kagome and Kouga pairing'

Pairings

Kags/Kouga

Sango/miroku

Rin/Sessy

Kikyo/Inuyasha

That's all the pairing! But I may change the pairings later on so you better read well. Well for now!

Ages:

Kagome: 18 Sango: 19

Kouga: 18 Miroku: 19

Souta: 17 Rin: 17

Sesshomaru: 18 Inuyasha: 17

Kikyo: 17

Summery: I'm not every good so I'm sorry

A young beautiful rich girl and a young messed up poor boy in high school. They don't know each other and almost the whole school but their friends hate them. How or will they meet? Will there be love? Or will they kill each other before they get that far? Read to find out how two lives get saved and another ends.

Chapter 1

Frist School day, new friends, new enemys

'BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP'

"Is it time to get up now?"

'BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP'

"Ok I guess it is" Kagome got up and turn off her alarm clock. It was 6:35am.

"Man... I hate Mondays." she groaned

"KAGOME? ARE YOU UP?" called her mom from down stairs

"Ya i'll be down in a minute." she called back

Kagome got out of bed and walked over to her walk in closet. (_always wanted one_)

"What should I wear today hhmmmmm it's the first day to my new school better dress to impress?"

She grabbed a black baby T that said "MAKE MY DAY" in red, a pair of black boxer shorts and big baggy jeans over top of them and a pair of red and black vans. (_black under garments too_)

"Well it's not really impress of but whatever I like it."

Kagome walked out of her closet and into the bathroom in her room and stripped off her night cloths and jumps into the shower. About 20 minutes later she turns off the shower and puts the clothes she picked out on. She then brushed her hair and put some make up on. You know a little bit of black eyeliner and pink lip-gloss. Kagome smiles at her self and runs down stairs to eat before heading out to school with Souta who was a year younger then herself.(_she's 18 so that would make Souta 17_)

WITH KOUGA

"KOUGA GET UP NOW!" yelled his mother

"YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATER FOR SCHOOL AND YOU NEED TO GO BEFORE YOUR DAD GETS BACK! AND HE FINDS YOU HERE!" After that was said Kouga jumped out of bed ran to take a shower and after his shower throw on whatever of his cloths he could grab. He grabs a baggy T-shirt, a baggy hoodie, and a pair red boxers and a pair of baggy jeans with some chains on them.

He grabbed his back pack and throws on some black van then before he leaves he thanks his mother with a small kiss on the cheek then runs out the door.

'I hope she'll be ok' Kouga thought to himself

"Man... why do I have to go to this new school god damn it. It fucken bites"

"Why the hell am I talking to myself fuck!!!?" Today wasn't turning out really good for Kouga.

WITH KAGOME

"BYE MOM LOVE YOU HAVE A GOOD DAY!" Souta shouted to his mom as he and Kagome started off for school.

"BYE PLEASE BE GOOD AT SCHOOL KAGS!"

"I'LL TRY!"

"KAGOMEEE!"

"OK OOK I'LL BE GOOD!"

"GOOD!"

"BYE MOM"

After about 5 minutes of walking Souta ran off with his friends that were getting on the city bus. Kagome on the other hand wanted to walk.

"SEE YA LATER SOUTA!" Kagome waved to her brother and started to walk on.

ON THE BUS WITH SOUTA

"Hey Souta who was that hot chick?" asked one of his friends

"Yah man do you think you hook us up? Cause she looks like a 'fun time' if you know what I mean man." asked another with a bad boy smile all over his face.

"DUDE! FUCK NO!" yelled a very pissed off Souta.

"Come on its not like your going out with her you got that girl from America... what's her name again...oh yeah! Sara."

"She my older sister! and NO I am not going to hook any of you up with her! GOT IT!"

"Dude sorry Souta but your sisters like way hot man"

"Shut the hell up!" Souta was way pissed and his friends weren't making things any better. He always looked after his sister; he was scared she would get hurt again.

BACK WITH KAGOME

'Two more blocks and why do I have to go to this knew god damn school anyways?' she asked to herself

As she walked she started to look at were she was, sure she knew the way pretty good but it was right after summer break and everything looked so cool. And the warm breeze did feel pretty good. Kagome got lost in her own world again and she walked into someone's back. Kagome lost her footing and feel on her butt.

"OUCH!" she cried.

'Who the hell is this person and why is he so., so' Kagome was cut off from her thoughts.

"Hey what the hell!" came the person she hit. He sounded pretty pissed off.

She looked up to see a pair a beautiful ice blue eyes glaring down at her. Well at first he was glaring that is until he looked at her face. A small boyish smile formed on his lips.

"I-I-I'm so sorry" she said a little scared and he wasn't helping her feel any better the way he was staring at her the way he was.

" It's ok " he grabbed her arm and pulled her off the ground and then looked into her deep blue gray eye that could keep a man from sinning with one look. She pulled away; he gave a small frown but smiled again.

"My names Kouga and yours is?"

"Kagome"

"And why do you care what my name is anyways" she asked as she crossed her arms or her chest.

"That a really pretty name perfect for someone who looks like you do."

"Answer my question!!" he was slowly working way her nerves.

"Well I never seen any girl with a beautiful...Ummmm never mind you'll find out soon." He smiled at her.

Kagome didn't understand what he was saying but shrugged it off.

"Are you going to school Kagome?" he asked him a big smile on his face as she started to walk away, he watched her hips swing from right to left with each step.

"Ya I am what's it to you Kouga?" she asked then stopped and turned around look at him.

"What school?" he asked, he liked this little game with her.

"Shikon high why do you want to know?" she asked as Kouga walked up to her.

"No way you go to that school too, but why have I never seen you there?" he asked

"I'm new this is my first day." she said with a bored look on her cream colored face.

"Cool I'm new to, well kind of new this is my second week going to the school but like whatever nothing special."

"Oh that's cool I guess" she rolled her eyes and watched his for a minute.

"Well we better get going" after Kouga said that he grabbed Kagome's handed and started walking to their school. It surprised Kagome that he was holding her hand but she couldn't bring her self to tell him to let go and fuck off but instead she bushed.

AT SCHOOL

When the two got to school the courtyard was filled with people.

"Kouga?"

"Ya Kags?"

"Can you show me were the office is?"

"Sure things Kags"

"Wait!! Why the hell are you calling me 'Kags' now?"

"OH... You don't like it I think it sound cute."

"Does it now?" she started to blush again.

"Ya it does"

They were almost to the office by now.

"Is it ok if I call you Kags, Kagome?"

"Well I guess"

"GREAT" he cheered

"Kags, Kags, Kags!!"

"HEY HEY don't push it!"

"Sorry my little Kagome."

"When did I become YOURS?"

Thank god for Kouga they reached the office. Kagome said her thanks to Kouga and when to talk to the lady in the office desk. About 25 minutes later Kagome had a walk around with the principle of the school and told all of the school rule and the does and don'ts of school. The bell rang and the principle walked Kagome to he next class. And that happened to be English.

"Good morning students." principles said get everyone to look his way. He was tall, well built with light brown almost gold eyes.

"Morning Mr. Tashio" everyone said in a bored tone.

"Everyone today you have a new student, her name is Kagome, and so because she is new I would like you all to be nice."

"Yes Mr. Tashio" said a bored class.

"Where is this Kagome person anyway" asked one of the students.

"Come on in Kagome please don't be shy." Mr. Tashio smiled at her as she walked into the classroom.

"HEY KAGOME COME SIT OVER HERE!" Kouga shouted from the back of the classroom and waved his hand in the air.

Kagome walked down one of the isles of desk back to Kouga. She heard whispers, some people said that she was cute or really hot, looks like a goody girl, and then she heard someone whisper that she looked like a slut. And right there she lost it for some reason if someone were to call her a slut or something like that it pissed her off. Kagome hated people who said shit that wasn't true or stuff like calling her names. She seen who said it, it was a black haired girl that looked a lot like herself but a prep and a slut or a penny whore all rolled into one well there miay have been more but whatever. Kagome walked over to her and stood right in front of her with a small fake smile on her face.

"What do you want?" she asked Kagome. By now the principle had left, the teacher was out in the hall talking to him and the whole class watching Kagome.

"If you got something to say about me why don't you just say it to my face, because I really would like to know if someone's talking bull shit about me." Kagome answered her smile turned into a angered frown.

"OHH...so you want to know ok ok ill tell you then, I Kikyo think you're a fucking slutty bitch."

"Ohh is that so well all I have to say is that for starts I'm not but you look like the type and this." Kagome made a fist.

"WHACK!"

"KIKYO KIKYO ARE YOU OK!!!" asked one of kikyo's friends in fear for her.

Kagome had floored Kikyo with one sharp right.

"OOH YA!! WAY TO GO!!" Kouga and four other students came running or jumping over desks over to Kagome, well one was walking over.

"What did I do? Just kicked her ass with one hot hit. "Kagome smiled playfully. " No biggy." She was really proud of herself right now.

"Well no one ever hit her." A girl with long black hair tied in a high pony tail. She had hazel brown eyes and beautiful tanned skin.

"Sorry I forgot to tell you my name I'm Sango."

"Nice to meet you." kagome smiled at her.

"Hahahaa Sango your mean you forgot about telling her who we are." Said the other girl with long brown hair with blue green eyes.

"So sorry I just thought you could do it yourself." Answered Sango.

"Well whatever I'm Rin"

"Cool nice to meet ya."

"ok ok this is taking to fucken long ok god, the guy with silver hair that goes down to his ass and golden eyes is Sesshomaru and the guy with short brown hair and purple eyes is miroku got it?" Kouga told her.

"HI" Sesshomaru gave a small wave

"Well hello good looking im miroku and im the guy that's going to rock your world."

"Whack"

"Whack"

Both Kagome and Sango hit miroku up side the head.

"Wow Kagome you got a good hit I think this is the start of a really good friendship."Sango locked arms with her.

"I do so agree."Kagome smiled back at Sango.

"HEY!!! What about me and miroku and Sesshomaru and about Kouga???" Asked a scared Rin

"OK ok I should say this looks like the start of the best friendship which alao means Rin, Kouga, miroku, and even our Sessy." everyone laughed at what Sango said. Well almost everyone but Sesshomaru.

"Don't call me ''Sessy'' ever again got that Sango." Sesshomaru gave a look that said ' ever call me that again and ill hurt you BAD'

"Ok ok Sesshomaru, man you're no fun."

Then walked in a boy that looked a lot like Sessy but different. He looked around the room. His eyes stopped at Kagme for a minute.

'Man that must be the new girl, fuck she's hot!' he thought to himself

He looked around the room one more time this time the stopped on Kikyo who was on the floor, her face covered in her own blood.

"WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO MY KIKYO!!" he was pissed to fucken hell. He knew lots of people hated her and he knew it was a matter of time before she was floored but still this week she was his girlfriend so he had to do something about it...even if he didnt want to.

"Who's that?" Asked Kagome

"He's kikyo's Boyfriend Inuyasha or the king of the preps" answered Sango

"Well who the hell floored her." asked Inuyasha one more time. It was hard for him not to laugh for some reason.

"Why do you care who did it, you know that lots of people hate her and she had it coming." Kagome said out loud. Everyone looked at her shocked that she stood up to Inuyasha because no one ever did that. Well there was just a couple of people who would or should I said did and all were guys. No girl had ever they were too much in love with him to.

"You seem to know who did it tell me now wench."

Kagome's hands balled into a fist.

"TELL ME YOU FUCKEN WENCH!!"

"I FUCKEN DID IT AND DONT EVER CALL ME WENCH AGAIN OR ELSE ILL MAKE YOU SORRY!!"

"What are you going to do about it wench?"

Kagome took a deep breath in and put on her goody good girly face and walked over to Inuyasha. She could tell that he liked her and so she put a fact look that was like she was going to throw her self at him at any minut, right in front of the class.

Kouga and his gang watched carefully to what she was doing. Kouga would say anything but he hated the look she was giving Inu-trasha. She walks up and rapped one arm round his neck and pulled him close. He had a small 'I got you forever now wench' kind of smile on. Everyone stared in OH MY GOD WHAT THE HELL IS SHE DOING look on there faces. They were right about to kiss or make out when Kagome's fist came in fast and hard. Inuyasha fell to the ground on his knees holding his now very sore balls. Kagome then started kicking him hard in the ribs.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH FUCK OK OK OK IM SORRY!!" Inuyasha cried out in pain.

"I told you not to ever call me wench again or id make you sorry didn't I." Kagome smiled and turn around and walked to a very scared miroku, Kouga and Sesshomaru and two very happy girls who were jumping up and down namely Sango and Rin.

The teach came running in to the room and seen that Inuyasha and Kikyo were on the floor in a lot of pain and Kougas group sitting around and talking about whatever they were well talking about.

"Ok boys and girls what happened to Inuyasha and Kikyo?" asked the teacher.

No one answered.

"Fine don't tell me whatever but please someone call the school nurse NOW please."

After that the day when by pretty good. Every guy was talking about how hot Kagome was or something about Kagome and what a score it would be to bang her. Just stuff like that.

"Hey do you guy want to chill at my place?" asked Kagome

"Sure that would be great." said Sango.

"YA!" said Rin

"Why not there's nothing better to do." Sesshomaru and Miroku answered then glared at each other then smiled a small smile.

"What about you Kouga?" asked Kagome.

"I would love to my sweet Kagome."

"Great let's go" Kagome was trying so hard not to hurt Kouga for calling her HIS girl.

Kagome started running, everyone looked at each other then started running them selves.

"Wait up Kags" yelled Sango

Kagome stop at her house door and she was tried to get some air into her lungs. Her house was huge a mansion, it was like a light cream color and the roof was a light brown.

"Wow look at this place! Kagome do you live here?" asked Kouga in awe.

"Yes I do" answered Kagome as she opened the door.

"Kagome? Is that you." came a boy's voice

"Ya its me and I brought my friends over so don't be an asshole got it Souta." Kagome yelled back at her brother.

"I'm not an asshole and I don't act like one." Souta walked out and seen three guys and two girls with his sister.

"So Kagome my love who's this boy?" Kouga asked as he walked over to Kagome and rapped an arm round her.

"He's my little brother chill out Kouga"

"I'm not that little I'm only ONE year younger then you." Souta walked off mumbling something under his breath.

"Come on"

Kagome walked in the kitchen and gave everyone a drink of whatever they asked. After there drink Kagome walked to a door in the kitchen and open it. Everyone then walked down the stairs. Kagome turn on a light and everyone was in "awe" mode.

In the room was a big 52'inch TV, off on one wall with a sofa, a love seat, and a big soft chair. Behind the sofa were a pool table and a bunch of arcade games. Closer to the door was a drink bar with eight seats around it. And straight across was a booth where you could record songs or make songs you sing or whatever you wanted to do.

"Wow Kagome." everyone said together.

"OMG!" everyone's mouth dropped open.

"This isn't a basement it's its a-a-a-a the best party pad ever" stammered Rin.

"Well im glad you guys all like it, it was a lot of hard work getting this place to look this kick ass and it took a lot of money but hey it was worth it." Kagome smiled at her new friends who were still pretty stunned about how awesome this place was.

"Kagome my sweet I think im in love." miroku's hand grabbed her butt and she let out and 'eep' of surprise then turn around to face him and smack him hard up side the head.

"Ouch..." was all he said before he ran over to Kouga and jumped behind him when he seen both Kagome and Sango were ready to kill him.

Kagome took a deep breath "well who's ready to have a little fun?"  
"Me me me me I am me me me!" jumped a very happy Rin.

"What are we waiting for then." Kagome cheered

They all went running to the arcade games.

About five hours later it was time for everyone to go.

"Bye!" Kagome waved to all her new friends.

"Kagome?" Kouga said looking at the ground.

"Yes Kouga?"

"Ummmmmm thanks for every thing." Kouga started to blush and he never blushed!

"no problem and if there's anything I can do to make you happy or to help you in any way tell me k" Kagome smiled at him.  
"Yeah I will, well good night." he leaned forward a kissed her on the cheek.

She started to blush she then waved goodbye and then closed the door.

Her face felt really hot were he had kissed her. Her whole body felt this way

'Am I in love with him?... No... its not love... it's just a crush or maybe just lust' Kagome tried to come up with a reason on why she was feeling the way she did but it always ended up as love or a very big crush.

With Kouga

It took Kouga just 20 minutes to walk from her place to his. When he got to the door he reached out his hand but stopped at the knob. For some reason he couldn't open the door and for some weird reason he was afraid to. He took in a deep breath and turned the knob slowly then be fore he could open it up all the way some one grabbed the door knob on the other side and pull it open fast making Kouga fell in and land on his knees at feet of who ever pulled the door open on him.

"So... you came crawling back I see." said a very dark and cold voice.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE AND I DIDNT COME CRAWLING BACK TO YOU I LIVE HERE!!" Kouga yelled at the man as he was about to get up. But before Kouga could the man smashed hes foot down hard in the middle of Kouga's back make him fall to the ground again.

"HOW DARE YOU TALK TO ME LIKE THAT YOU LITTLE SHIT!! " The man screamed at Kouga.

"Kouga are you home?" called him mother from down the hall. She didn't hear anything. She started to walk down the hall. After a second or two she heard "Get off me you manwhore." she knew it was Kouga. She started to run down the hall until she stopped to see Kouga pinded under her boyfriend Naraku.


	2. Chapter 2

"So... you came crawling back I see." said a very dark and cold voice.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE AND I DIDNT COME CRAWLING BACK TO YOU I LIVE HERE!!" Kouga yelled at the man as he was about to get up. But before Kouga could the man smashed hes foot down hard in the middle of Kouga's back make him fall to the ground again.

"HOW DARE YOU TALK TO ME LIKE THAT YOU LITTLE SHIT!! " The man screamed at Kouga.

"Kouga are you home?" called him mother from down the hall. She didn't hear anything. She started to walk down the hall. After a second or two she heard "Get off me you manwhore." she knew it was Kouga. She started to run down the hall until she stopped to see Kouga pinded under her boyfriend Naraku.

Chapture 2

im so happy i have to thank the few people who r&r your the best hope you enjoy chapture 2

"Kouga!!...W-W-What are you doing here i told you not to come home!!" Kouga looked up at his mother, she looked scared. Infact so was he.

"I live here I help pay...the...the god damn bills while going to school...I..I..have every right to come...back" panted Kouga as Naraku's foot pressed harder onto his mid back.

"Your mother said not to come home boy you should listen for once" smiled Naraku as he put more weight on his foot.

"AAAAAHHHH...AAHHH...hnnnn...AAAAHH..."

"STOP PLEASE DON'T HURT HIM NARAKU...please." begged Kouga's mother.

Kouga looked up to his mother with a grim smile on his face as if telling her he would be ok.

"please...please dont hurt my baby boy...please." she looked down with tears in her light blue crystal eyes.

Naraku just smiled and put even more bone crushing weight onto the boys back. Kouga cried out in pain again. His mothers eyes went wide. Something clicked in her head...she had to save her little boy. With that thought in mind she reached for the golf clobs in the closet.

"Get off my boy" she threated looking at the man before her with much hate. Naraku just looked at her with an evil smile and took his foot off Kouga's back ever so slowly still watching her. Before Kouga could get to his feet Naraku grabbed his shoulders with both hands and knee'd him in the chest making him fall to the ground again holding his chest in pain.

With that his mother ran at Naraku swinging the golf clob in a rage. Naraku easily grabbed it from her hands. He pushed it to her throat and against the wall behind her.

Kouga, who was in great pain tried to stand to his wobbly feet.

"Get...get..away from her" he panted. Naraku looked over his shoulder to Kouga. He moved the golf clob away from her throat. She fell to the ground passed out from the lack of oxagen.

"My my you sure are a strong one aren't you." Naraku said with a smile as he walked over to Kouga, who was trying to stand and not fall again.

"My...my..your fucken in the head aren't you.." Kouga sneared. Naraku frown at this. He was now standing in front of Kouga.

"My oh my your a little smart ass." With that said he slammed him into the wall behind him, his hand at his throat.

"Well I musy say Kouga you sure have beautiful blue eyes" Naraku looked deep into the young boys eyes. Kouga couldn't help but feel a little freaked out.

'He's like the new Michael Jackson' thought Kouga.

Kouga began to struggle at that thought.

'No way am I going to get ass raped by the new Michael Jackson...god help me.'

As he stuggled his lower body was rubbing up against Naraku's pants.. Naraku smiled.

"Trying to get away my little boy" Naraku breathed. Kouga could smell the booze on his breath now.

"Yeah cause there's now way your getting way without me beating the crap out of you." He struggled hard against Naraku's warm body. Naraku smiled again, then forced his knee between Kouga's legs and pushed his up some so that his feet were no longer able to touch the floor. Needless to say Kouga was freaked WAY out now.

'OMG OMG OMG OMG He's going to...to...to'

Kouga couldn't finish his thought because Naraku's warm hard lips were slammed against his lips. Kouga's eye went wide.

'NO NO there's now way this is happening NO NO' he cried in his head.

sorry i know short chappy and cliffy...ohhhh...whats going to happen to Kouga???? tell you the truth i still have no idea thats why i stopped so please give me some ideas please!!!! i want to write more!!!

i have to thank all the people that so far R&R thanks so much to all of you!!

Kouga: I...I..get RAPED?!?!!?

Me: Sorry Kouga...looks at the floor

Kouga: RAPED!?!?!?!

Me: Yeah raped

Kouga: RAPED!?!?!!?!

Me: yeah raped now shut up or no you getting it on with Kaogme!!!!

Kagome: Hey dont i get a say in this!?!

Kouga&Me:...NO!!!

Kagome: jaw droppes to the floor your mean i hate you

Me: what did you say??

Kagome: i said i hate you

Me: Naraku's going to rape you in your sleep.

Kagome: did i say hate i mean i love you, your the best

Me: i know now say what i told you

Kagome & Kouga: READ AND REVEIW AND ENJOY!!!


	3. Chapter 3

_"My my you sure are a strong one aren't you." Naraku said with a smile as he walked over to Kouga, who was trying to stand and not fall again._

_"My...my..your fucken in the head aren't you.." Kouga sneared. Naraku frown at this. He was now standing in front of Kouga._

_"My oh my your a little smart ass." With that said he slammed him into the wall behind him, his hand at his throat._

_"Well I musy say Kouga you sure have beautiful blue eyes" Naraku looked deep into the young boys eyes. Kouga couldn't help but feel a little freaked out._

_'He's like the new Michael Jackson' thought Kouga._

_Kouga began to struggle at that thought. _

_'No way am I going to get ass raped by the new Michael Jackson...god help me.' _

_As he stuggled his lower body was rubbing up against Naraku's pants.. Naraku smiled._

_"Trying to get away my little boy" Naraku breathed. Kouga could smell the booze on his breath now._

_"Yeah cause there's now way your getting way without me beating the crap out of you." He struggled hard against Naraku's warm body. Naraku smiled again, then forced his knee between Kouga's legs and pushed his up some so that his feet were no longer able to touch the floor. Needless to say Kouga was freaked WAY out now._

_'OMG OMG OMG OMG He's going to...to...to'_

_Kouga couldn't finish his thought because Naraku's warm hard lips were slammed against his lips. Kouga's eye went wide._

_'NO NO there's now way this is happening NO NO' he cried in his head._

i have to thank to all who read this and have me a couple ideas for this and if i wrote you back i would like to say again that your ideas maybe used!!!

ENJOY!!!!

GintaGirl

Kouga could in no way beleive what was happening to him...yea sure he was good looking...ok ok he had the body of a god. But still why was he being raped by a sick UGLY old man rather then what he had always dreamed...sexy hott school girls fighting over him in a pool of chocolate wipe topping in skinny little bathing suits.

BUT NOOOOOO...god had to hate him so much for no reason and make him be raped by this UGLY, old, smelly, drunk, ummm did i say Ugly???

Kouga was slammed out of his thoughts as Naraku slammed him down to the floor. As Kouga looked up to the sickening site of Naraku's eye's smiling down at him, no longer could take it anymore he was scared and felt so dirty. And his shirt had been ripped off but Naraku's cold long fingers.

Kouga looked up at Naraku as he pushed himself up with his elbows so he was sitting, staring at the man before him.

"Whats with the look boy you look like you want more." Naraku smiled as he lowered himself or kouga, sitting on his waist.

"No i dont want more of 'that' but what i would like is..." Kouga looked of to the side like a cute little school boy asking for a treat after he did something wrong. (so cute)

"What my boy?...What can i give to my little flower?" Asked Naraku him eyes half lid and his hand rubbing Kouga's strong tan chest.

"I...I..I want you to..to..GET THE HELL OFF ME NOW!!"He yelled as he smashed the forgotten golf club against Naraku's head knocking out cold.

For a minut Kouga watched Naraku's still body that lay on his chest before he pushed him off. Kouga stood quick and ran to his mothers side. She was still breathing which was a good sign. Kouga grabbed his mother's upper arms to stand her up but with her wobbly legs she fell into his chest. After another minut he got her onto his back (piggy back rides weeee) grabbed his school bag which was still by the door after the little 'sex sense' with Naraku minuts before and ran like the wind to his only other family in town his cousens (sp??) Ginta (yeah ginta finaly) and Hakkaku.

He was a block away when it started to rain and not a little bit either, it was just pissing out rain.

'Oh oh great just frinken great!!' he yelled in his head..

_inner Kouga: grrrr...no no no no why why why...falls to his knees whay me!!!_

Kouga had reached the door to Ginta's place and knocked on the door. After a minut or to Ginta came to the door in black sweat pants on.

"yawn Hey Kouga man what can i do for you? need a place to crash again?" Ginta asked running his hand through his messy hair.

"No not me my mother." At the mention of his couzes mother Ginta eyes snapped open.

"Well what are you doing in the rain get in here now." Ginta pulled kouga into the house.

"I'll put her in the bed i sleep in ok Ginta"

"Yeah yeah why are you asking of course she can sleep there...what happened to her Naraku beat her again?" Ginta asked

"Yeah he did and almost ass raped me." kouga answered as he place his mom on his bed and pulled the covers to her chin then kissed her softly on her forehead before leaving the room to the living room.

"I'll fix the couch up for you if you want Kouga." Ginta asked while moving things of the couch and onto the coffee table.

"No it's fine im going to a ... a friends place ok"

"sure if you say so" Ginta looked Kouga in the eyes, he feared for his couzen he didn't want to see him hurt or in pain or even what he feared most deid.

"But hey Kouga..."

"What?"

"Be careful" Kouga smiled a small smile then hugged Ginta. Ginta felt the water from Kouga's wet chest touch his warmer bare chest(not wharing shirts,not gay). When Kouga pulled away Ginta looked in his eye again wanting to say something but

before he could Kouga was gone in a flash out the door and down the wet raining street.

"Be careful Kouga be careful" sighed Ginta as he shut the front door.

Kouga was out of breath his legs were burning with the run he made from his to Ginta's place, he was wet and cold, his nipples were hard and his chest covered with goose bumps from the lack of his shirt.

He was going to Kagome's cause well she did say: "_if there's anything I can do to make you happy or to help you in any way tell me k" _

So he was going to take her up on what she offerd cause like hell if he was going back to his place when Naraku was passed out on the floor and he didn't want to go back to Ginta cause he was always there bumming around and eating his foot watch his t.v and messing up his place for to long he just didnt want to be a pain anymore cause hey he loved his couz. And Kagome too.

With Kagome

"Mmmmm...that was the best dinner ever mom thanks" Kagome smiled as she begain to clean up the supper dishes.

"Why thank you Kagome, my dear I'm glad you like it." Kagome's mom looked over to her watch.

"Oh dear im going to miss my plain if i dont get going now." She stood from her seat and kissed her kids goodbye. Kagome's mother was a traveling lawer and was always going to America or Canada or were ever she had to go.

She grabbed her bags which were in front of the door. She kissed her kids one more time before she rushed out the door shouting out a goodbye as she hopped into her car. Kagome and Souta watched there mother leave from the doorway. After there mom was out of sit Souta looked over at kogame.

"Im going out" he says as he grabs his shoes coat and umbrella (its still pouring)

"Where are you going and when are you getting back?"

"Going to Luke's place and dont know when ill be back but tommorow morning for sure." he smiled at her before she could say anymore he ran out the door.

Kagome smiled to herself finally she got the house to her self. She closed the door and walked into the living room and sat down beside her back pack on the black love seat.

"Well better get this crapover and done with." she sighed

About 20 minuts later she heard a knock at the door. She looked up from her homework and over to the door then to the clock. It read 9:38pm.

'wonder who that could be?' she thought as she got up from the love seat and over to the door.

She opened the door and there stood...

sorry but its cliffy for now man this was a hard chappy even if it wasnt long and sorry to my fans that have been waiting so long for this chappy but i am also working on another story to and my computer crashed a week ago so im sorry again ill get the next chappy up soon!!

Kagome: how come im hardly in chapter 2 and 3??

Me: sorry Kagome but dont worry your going to have a lot of chapter time real soon

Koga: with me right??

Me:...no with inuyasha!!

Koga: WHAAAAA...(anime tears) NOOOOOO

ME: thats right koga noooo inuyasha in fact you...never mind i cannt tell it would reck the story if i said that now

Koga :(stops crying) what do i do to inu-trasha mutt face ??

Me: wait and see

Kagome: you did it again you never include me

ME: i do in fact you can say the next part

Kagome/Kouga: READ AND REVIEW


	4. Chapter 4

_"Im going out" he says as he grabs his shoes coat and umbrella (its still pouring)_

_"Where are you going and when are you getting back?"_

_"Going to Luke's place and dont know when ill be back but tommorow morning for sure." he smiled at her before she could say anymore he ran out the door._

_Kagome smiled to herself finally she got the house to her self. She closed the door and walked into the living room and sat down beside her back pack on the black love seat._

_"Well better get this crapover and done with." she sighed_

_About 20 minuts later she heard a knock at the door. She looked up from her homework and over to the door then to the clock. It read 9:38pm. _

_'wonder who that could be?' she thought as she got up from the love seat and over to the door._

_She opened the door and there stood..._

Tee Hee im in a good mood i got my dumb computer to work which means more chappys!!! ya!!

thanks to all my fans who had to wait so long and im really sorry for that but anyways to the story...

Kagome placed her text book on the coffee table,stood up with a streech and walked to the front door.

'wonder who that could be' she thought as she got to the door. She place her hand on the door knob and opened the door to a wet, shirtless, panting, cold,...hot kouga.

She gasped at him."What are you doing running around like that in this weather you could get sick, get in there."

She pulled him in before he could say anything. He looked into her face. She stared back drinking in his handsome face dripping with water.

"I..I'll get you a towel you look cold." with that she turned and ran up the stairs to the bathroom to grab him a towel and some dry cloths.

'Well no duuh im cold my nipples are hard and i got goosey bumps all over every...yes every inch of me' his inner self thought...

'hey dont be mean.' he thought back.

'its true like fuck a monkey im cold and like so are you!' his inner self shot back

'well do dumb fuck you and i and cold your me and im you...god thats are to say and whats with the whole fuck a monkey thing about??' he asked himself

'i dont put hey she's back so stop talking to yourself.'

"Are you ok Kouga what happened?" Kagome threw the towel at him. And waited for some kind of answer.

"hnn..." Was all she got from the man before her.

"Well...?" she asked again.

"Well what?" he asked looking at her from under the safty of the black towel she gave him.

"Well what??...i asked what the hell happened to you!!" she glared at him.

"Well it's kind of a long story..." he looked to the ground.

Kagome's face softed as she looked into his eye which looked as if he was having a mental battle with him self.

"Well we got the time...here" she handed him what looked to be a pair of dry cloths.

"Go change in the up stairs bathroom i'll make you something warm to drink."

He only nodded as he slipped off his shoes beside the heater and walked past Kagome and up the stairs to the bathroom.

"I wonder what happened?" Kagome thought out loud as she watched his retreating back.. She didnt stand there long before she walked into the kitchen turned on the kettle. She opened the fridge door, grabbed that nights left overs and poped them into the microwave.

WITH KOUGA

He walked up the stairs...

'she never said what door..' he thought.

He tried the frist door on the left...it looked like...Souta's room. He closed the door...then opened the next door beside souta's it was...a closet...not what im looking for, so he tried the next door...it was...Kagome's bed room...

'Wow nice color combo...' he thought before he closed her door.

'WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!' his inner demon bellowed

'Ummm...not going in cause i need the bathroom...' he replayed

'use that head of ours check her room out...' his inner demon smiled.

'No i don't think so'

'Your no fun.'

He kept on going down the hall til he found the bathroom.

'wow it took me 10 minuts to find the bathroom and now im almost dry god i feel like a moron, last door at the end of the hall...god'

After he finished changing into the cloths Kagome gave his he dashed down stairs.

"Hey Kagome thanks for the cloths." he smiled as he took a seat at the table.

"No prob, you hungry?" she asked as she eyed him in her dads old cloths. He was wearing a pair of black baggy sweat pant and an extra large white long seelve shirt.

"You know it!!" he cheered with a huge goofy grin on his face.

'Good to see he's feeling better.' Kagome though to herself. She place a plate of food and a hot cup of tea in front of him then sat down across the table from him.

'I wonder what happened to him, he has marks on his neck and on his chest...what happened to you kouga?" at her thoughts her face fell from a smile to a frown.

"Whats the matter Kags?" Kouga asked as he looked up from wolfing down his food (wolfing???haha) to look at her face.

"Oh nothing" She smiled at him which in short put a smile on his face and got him shoving down the food again.

During the time that Kouga was eating no body said a thing. It was kinda peaceful in a weird way. He sighed in content as he finish the last bite of meat on his plate.

"Thanks Kagome it was really good." He smiled at her.

"Like I said no prob anytime." She picked up his plate for him and place it into the sink. She slowly turned around with a frown on her face. And of course Kouga seen right away. He jumped up from his place at the table and walked toward her. She looked at him in surprise as he place his hand on to her forhead.

"You ok Kagome you look a little sick?" Kouga asked focusing on her face trying to read her.

"I...I'm fine im just.." She sighed and looked to the ground pushing his hand off her head.

"Your just what? You should know you can trust me." Kouga wrapped him arms around her slim waist and stared into her eyes.

"What happened to you, you have what looks like a hand print around your neck,Kouga what happened to you?" She looked into his eye begging pleading for him to tell her. His arms began to loosen from her waist, his face fell as he looked to the floor.

"Kouga? Please." His long black bangs covered his eyes from her view. She could feel him start to pull away from her. She didnt want him to leave, and she wanted to know, she wanted to know everything about what happened to this man, she wanted to know what he liked, what his dislikes were , she wanted to know everything about him. She wanted to love him show him she care for him. He was about to move when her hand shot up to the back of his head and pulled his face to hers in a sweet lustful kiss. Kouga's eyes went wide. She just kissed him. Why?

She broke the kiss her face red.

"What..was..that..for?" Kouga panted out. She looked up and saw him smile and felt his arms tighten around her again. She smiled.

"For? It was for nothing just dont go" she breathed.

"I wont that is only if..." His smile grew.

"Only if what...?" She knew just what he wanted but thought it be more fun to play along with his little game.

"Only if i get another kiss." He pressed his lips to hers again. This time it was more heated. He licked at her lips asking to enter which she let him with out a second though. His tounge explored her mouth, every inch he would work on remembering. Remember her sweet taste. The way her tounge faught with his. Oh how much he wanted her all of her.

Me: Another chap done

Kouga: Yeah...

Me: Whats with him?

Kagome: I think he liked it

Me: Ooookkayy then

Kouga :Yeeeaaahhh...

Me: What is he doning???? (look over to Kagome)

Kagome: I...I..dont know??

Kouga: Ooooh Yeahh...

Me&Kagome: that sounds sooo wrong

Me&Kagome: lets ummm go umm to...the...MALL yeah lets do that (runs away)

Kouga: Ooooh Yeahhhhh...

Kouga: (looks around) Hey where did they go?? Mhhhh oh well more cake for me (goes back to making love to his cake)

Kouga: Oh by the way READ & REVIEW or no new chappies!!!


	5. Chapter 5

_She broke the kiss her face red._

_"What..was..that..for?" Kouga panted out. She looked up and saw him smile and felt his arms tighten around her again. She smiled._

_"For? It was for nothing just dont go" she breathed._

_"I wont that is only if..." His smile grew._

_"Only if what...?" She knew just what he wanted but thought it be more fun to play along with his little game._

_"Only if i get another kiss." He pressed his lips to hers again. This time it was more heated. He licked at her lips asking to enter which she let him with out a second though. His tounge explored her mouth, every inch he would work on remembering. Remember her sweet taste. The way her tounge faught with his. Oh how much he wanted her all of her._

Kouga pressed his lips harder againts Kagome's soft sweet mouth. There was so much heat. So much lust. So much want and need between the to of them and to think they just met that morning... Were this starting to move to fast? Baa who cares they both were enjoying being in each others arms. Then thats when it happened...it just HAD to happen right that minut.

The phone rang...

'damn now why now' frowned inner Kouga

' Why why why why!!!why does someone have to call now' screamed inner Kagome

Kagome pulled away from Kouga and ran to the living room were her phone was sitting ringing away with out a care that it was about to die if it was not someone REALLY important right now.

Oh boy was this call important all right...She read the caller I D...It was her father..

'Ooh snap...'Kagome was to say the least freaked out of her gawd damn mind.

'why would HE be calling ME now i haven't seen or talked to him in years so why now does he want to talk'

She picked but the phone.

"H-h-hello" she studder

By then Kouga walked into the room and was now sitting on one of her two love seats.

"Hello Kagome"

'wait a minut this man doesnt sound like me dad?' Kagome frowned

"You way not know me" said the unknown person

'no really never would have guessed' she thoughed to her self as she rolled her eyes

"Well no shit i dont know you." she said in a no-shit kind of vioce.

"Well that wasnt every lady like of you and to think your father was always talking so highy of you"

"Ooh so he was talking about me man what i shock and hear i thought he hated me" she snapped out

Kouga stared up at her from his place on the couch...

'wonder who she's talking to...' he blinked then blinked again then he smiled 'Mmmm chesse dip...' (a little odd there O.o)

"Yes he talks about you lots but mostly about your skills" the man said in a calm voice.

Need less to say she was shocked 'he knows about my my...' she never got to finish her thoughts for what the man said next stopped her brain for a second.

"I-WE the government need you to kill a killer...and we need he dead as soon as possible can you do it agent Kagome Star0865."

Kagome could help but smile...

"Well..."

Sorry but this is a short chappie!!

im really sorry it took me so long but with school and a part time job right after school the art and writing classes i havent had much time to work on my stories but dont worry i got the week off work so i got more time to work on getting my stories up faster woot woot

Kagome: im an agent?

Me: X-agent

Kagome: how come your just adding this and why now and why why why...blah blah blah...

Me: Kagome shut up! if you want to find out all the whys then just wait for the next chappie!!

Kouga: i got a question

Me: yes kouga

Kouga: why do i say chesse dip?

Me: i dont know your the one who said it

Kouga: only because you made me

Me:...chesse is good

Kouga: yes chesse is good...Mmmmmmm chesse dip

Kagome: O.o

Kouga/Kagome: R&R!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

_Need less to say she was shocked 'he knows about my my...' she never got to finish her thoughts for what the man said next stopped her brain for a second._

_"I-WE the government need you to kill a killer...and we need he dead as soon as possible can you do it agent Kagome Star0865."_

_Kagome could help but smile..._

_"Well..."_

"Well ill have to get back to you on it cause at the moment im nothing more then a NORMAL teenager going to a NORMAL high school."

"I guess i err we can understand that much but when you make up your mind please give me a call right away."

"Yeah yeah i got." and with that she hung up her phone turned and looked over to a sleeping kouga. He looked so cute cuddled into a ball on her couch in a blissful sleep and a small smile on his handsome face. For a moment she just stared at him. His face was sharp and strong, but soft and gental all at once.

'I dont know why but I really really want to i dont know kiss him again..his lips were soft and well Im not sure what else' Kagome thought to herself.

Kagome walked over to the coach and sat down so she was face level wish the handsome sleeping face of Kouga. She slowly took a breath and started to bring her face closer to his until her lips touch his lips. SHe was about to pull away when a hand reached up and grabbed the back of her head holding her were she was. Soon the need for air got the better of them. As she gasped for air she looked down to see a panting Kouga with a smile on his face.

"Well if thats how your going to try and wake me up every time then I might think about staying for good" kouga smile wided as Kagomes face went about three shades redder.

"Well ... i...i... Shut up!" she stood up fast and was about to storm away when Kouga grabbed her hand and sat up. She turned to looked at him over her shoulder. Before she could tell him to let go he gave her arm a mighty pull so she fell into his lap. Kagome made ad "Eeep" sound as Kouga smiled bigger if that is even possible. He reached up with his free hand grabbed the back of her head and kissed her again this time with passion. He licked her lips asking her for enterance. Which she gave in without a second thought, in which he drove his skillful tongue into her warm mouth.

'Mmmm she tastes so good' Kouga thought as his tongue battle with hers in a skillfull and lustful dance for power. He smiled at the fact that she was not backing down. Fighting with all she had. But again the need for air over powered the lustful pair. For what felt like they sat there patting stairing into each others eyes. When they heard a ringing sound. Confused Kouga asked, "What on earth was that?"

Kagome looked down at her black cell phone sitting buzzing ringing on the table telling her that she had a text message. She reached back and grabbed her phone still straddling Kougas waist she opened her phone and opened the text. A minut later she gave a solf angel giggle. Kouga staired at her for a minut then asked " What does it say?"

TEXT

' Hey kags hows it going? doing the deed with wolf boy (i seen him walk to ur place) if ur not with him maybe u and wolfy can come over and watch a movie '

sexy hott sexy sex god (MIRUKO if u didnt know)

END OF TEXT MESSAGE

Kouga frowned "wolf-boy, wolfy? what the heck?"

Kagome giggle at the confused face of Kouga then texted Miruko back.

TEXT

' haha very funny chick-less no im not ir going to do 'the deed' with Kouga and sure we'll come over only if everyone else comes to'

StAr 0865 (KAGOME if u didnt know) lol

END OF TEXT

"Well what did u texted back to the perv?"

"I said we would go over there only if everyone else came to" she gave him a smile as his jaw hit the floor.

"What?" she asked

"You...you want to go over the the freaken pervs place instead of stay here with me you know just the two of us and then later oh i didnt know DO something" Kouga hitted

"My god Kouga and you call him a perv when here you are demanding.." before she could finish Kouga cut in .

"Not demand hitted!" he seemed pleased with that.

"oh sorry 'hitted' that you want sex from me and i only met you this morning so oh wise one tell me who is the pervert one!"

sorry for the short chappy and for how long it took to write sorry but its up now

Kagome: took u long enough

Me: i said i was sorry

Ginta: yeah she said she was sorry

Kagome: grrrr fine ok whatever

Me:umm thanx for reading please tell me what you think but no flames please thanx

Kouga: yeah what she said

Miruko: yeah i was i a chapter about time

Everyone else: yeah what about us

Me: soon very soon you will all will be in soon!!


	7. Chapter 7

"Well what did u text back to the perv

_"Well what did u text back to the perv?"_

_"I said we would go over there only if everyone else came to" she gave him a smile as his jaw hit the floor._

_"What?" she asked_

_"You...you want to go over the freaken pervs place instead of stay here with me you know just the two of us and then later oh I didn't know DO something" Kouga hitted_

_"My god Kouga and you call him a perv when here you are demanding.." before she could finish Kouga cut in ._

_"Not demand hitted!" he seemed pleased with that._

_"oh sorry 'hitted' that you want sex from me and i only met you this morning so oh wise one tell me who is the pervert one!"_

Then Kouga's cell began to boop and beep, he looked down, it was a text from sexy hott sexy sex god….Miruko.

TEXT

'Ok I called every 1 but Rin and Mc fluffy-kins are out on a date and cant come so it's just u Kagome and Sango coming so hurry or im picking the movie and I don't think the girls will like attack of the horny pirates lol'

END OF TEXT

Kouga let out a small chuckle.

"What's so funny Kouga" Kouga gave Kagome his phone she started to read it. Kouga began to laugh as her face went from confusion to that of pure disgust to a face that looked like she was sucking on a really sore candy or something. Then to Kouga's surprise she jumps to her feet.

"We have to leave now!" she looked down at him as if this was a matter of life or death. His laugher died down to just a few soft smooth deep chuckles. A soft blush came to Kagome's face she listened to his deep smooth voice as he spoke.

"What's the matter Kagome, you don't want to watch a porno at Miruko's place with me.?" He asks, his eye becoming half lidded and filled with lust as they began to slowly get a glossy look to them, he had a half smile that made him look like a hungry wolf ready to jump her and devour her body, mind, and soul at a whim. Her blush grew even darker as she slowly backed up. As she took her first step he stood standing very close, smiling down at her. She took another step back, he another closer still.

"Well Kagome do you or do you not wish to watch THAT kind of movie with me and Miruko" her blush had become even darker still.

"N-n—no..no I don't want too" with that she started to regain her self and placed both hands on this well toned chest.

'No no bad Kagome don't go thinking those horrid thoughts even if they are Oooh so true!'

With that she gave him a hard push, which surprised him to say the least and he fell back on to the couch with a small 'thump'.

"Now come on Kouga lets go!" Kagome ran to the door to throw on her shoes. Kouga smiled to himself and stood up and casually walked to the door for his own shoes. When he finally got to the door after his slowly and I mean really slow walk to the door Kagome was standing by the door arms crossed and tapping her foot with a pissed off expression on her face. Kouga just smiled to him self.

"Come on!" Kagome urged. He chuckle.

"Come on what now?" he smiled, she blushed. She turned her face so he wasn't able to see the blush but he knew it was there.

When he finally got his now dry shoes on they were out the door. After Kagome locked the door that started the short walk over to Miruko's place which was just about a block away from hers. The rain had stop and now the sky was littered with tiny sparkling stars. The air was cool and fresh. But for some reason the silence was unnerving.

"So umm… what made you come to my place tonight?"

"…….." Kouga said nothing just lowered his head, his bangs covering his eyes.

"Did something happen at home or something?" Kagome asked while trying to look at his tanned face.

"Y-y-yea something happened at home.." he lowered his head more so. Any lower and his hair might have started to touch the ground (o.O wow long hair Kouga)

"What happened?" he looked up at there eyes met. He opened his mouth as if to speak but..

"Hey are you two going to stand out side my door or are you going to come in and watch a movie!" Kagome looked a head of her and sure enough they were standing in front of Miruko's door.

"Hee hee umm how long were we standing here?"

"Oh about five minutes but hey who's counting?" Miruko smiled as his two friends kicked off there shoes and made there way into his small home. Key word here is small. His place had a place kitchen were only three maybe four people could fit. It had one bedroom, a small bathroom, and a half his house was his semi-large living room. They walked into the living room where Sango sat flipping threw the channels with the remote on the sofa. As she hear them come in she greet them with a "Hey chick-a, wolf for brains." Kouga and Kagome looked at each other.

"Wolf for brains? I don't know if that a complaint or an insult." Kouga admitted. Sango laughed.

"It all dispense on how you see it as."

"Yes yes now that you all said your hello's and what nots can we please get to the reason why your all hear for or what?" Miruko asked. Everyone looked at him but didn't say a word. Miruko looked to his friends before he shouted.

"ORGY!!"

"NOOO!!" was the reply he got.

"Awwww come on you know you wanna."

"Nope"

"You can count me out"

"Well……." Everyone looked at Kouga jaw dropped.

"What it's not a totally bad idea." He shrugged.

"Thank you Kouga my main man." Miruko threw his arm around Kouga's shoulder.

"So ladies orgy anyone?" Miruko asked with his infamous perverted smirk

"NO!" They both shouted.

"Oh well it was worth a shot maybe next time, to bad hey Kouga I know how much you wanted to jump Kagome's bones and everything." Miruko said in the most causal of all causal voices there is. Kouga on the other hand was redder the a tomato in the summer time dying from heat stroke or something like that.

Sorry but that's all for now cause I don't know if people really like it or not….im going to try to get more up but I have been really busy with school and my part time job thingy on the side that I don't really get a lot of time on the computer and more. I'm sorry to anyone who actual likes my stories I'll try for more chapters soon.

Kouga: OMG lady took you long enough!

Me: I'm sorry I've been really busy!

Kouga: So busy that you forgot all about me!! I mean really me of all people like come on now!

Me: I never forgot you or anyone else for that matter in fact I might not have been writing on the computer but my note book is almost full of more idea's for more of this story so there!

Kouga: sheesh no need to bit my beautiful head off

Me: but but I wasn't!

Kouga: Now now come on now calm down no need to shout

Me: I am calm !!

Kouga: Now shhh please stop yelling, no yelling is no good

Me: but..i…not..

Kouga: yelling at me because you messed up is not the right way to go about this

Me:Grrrrr….

Kouga: Aaa what did I say about yelling

Me: GAHHH!!

Kouga: stop yelling!

Me: IM NOT YELLING IM SCREAMNG GET IT RIGHT YOU MORON!

Kouga: Oh ok well then that changes things (walks away humming im leavin by jesse mccartney)

Me:o.O ok then……


End file.
